Deeply, Madly, Truly, Into You
by m r s. d a r l i n g
Summary: But who in their right- logically and rational- mind fall in love with a girl with deeply embedded scars that taint her very soul. [AkatSaku SakuMulti]
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**[I will delete _this _****author's note in a couple of days, and add it to chapter one. Chapter One will be added shortly.]**

I published the original _Deeply, Madly, Truly Into You _on following chapter is a _**new**_ revised version of chapter one. I decided that I published an incomplete chapter, and needed to replace it. This chapter is the new and revised version. I added some scenes and took some out. Foremost, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed my story. The overwhelming support has been wonderful, and frankly a bit surprising. As a result of the popularity I have received for this story I decided that I am going to expand the storyline and double the size of the original plot.

**note 1: **In this fic, the school is named Hakari High School. All the characters mentioned are enrolled in this school, unless it is especially written that they come from another school. The Academy Of Sechii is a prestigious university, that Sakura wishes to get accepted in.

**note 2: **All the Akatsuki are one year older than Sakura, but they all are the same ages. This way, it will be a lot easier to remember their ages. All of the Akatsuki belong to their own little gang, that commit small crimes. They are not hardcore criminals, this fic is aimed for them to be viewed in a humorous light. Tobi does have his mask.

**note 3: **Most if not all the Naruto characters will be included, other characters will be my own creations. These characters belong to me, and me only. If desired to use in other fics, I must give my consent. I will try to include the most characters in the series as possible. I will also try to keep characters as close as possible to their true personality.

**note 4: **All of Akatsuki are in love with Sakura. Yes, even Konan. There will be no lemons, limes, or a single drop of lemon in this fic. This fic is not headed in that direction. This fic is AkatSaku, so a final couple will _not _be revealed until the very end, and that is _only _if I decide to.

**note 5: **Finally, Sakura will not be your typical Sakura. I wrote Sakura's character as a mixture of three of my favorite characters on TV. She is Sherlock/House/Brennan mashed together. So it comes to no surprise that Sakura will be known as a bitch, which to me, is absolutely fabulous to write. Also, she will curse _a lot, _at least mentally. On more than one occasion will I add in the beginning some quotes from these wonderful characters.

**note 6: **Obito and Tobi are completely different characters.

**note 7: **And before I forget, someone wrote a review saying my story sounded really similar to a manga, called _Momo Lover. _Yes, this manga is a bit similar, but this fic will be completely different I can assure you. This will be the only time I will say this, _Momo Lover© _doesn't belong to me.

**note 8: **Finally, if you write a review, I will send you a _preview _of the next chapter. And other goodies like questions, trivia, and let **you **decide who needs more screen time with Sakura. _But _you will only get these goodies if you write a review. So, the people that wrote a review previously will receive this. Am I bribing you to right a review? _Yes, _I am. Am I ashamed? Absolutely not.

**note 9: **I do not own Naruto©, Sherlock©, House©, and Bones©. I also don't own any of the quotes in the beginning, unless I say otherwise. This will be my one and only disclaimer. The rights to these characters/series/quotes belong to their rightful owners. I am merely borrowing them to my wild imagination.

**note 10: **I have changed my username to m r s. g. Previously, I was known as TheBlackRose123, but felt the need to change it. I've been actually meaning to change it for awhile now, but never quite found a username I liked. Either way, _this _will be my new username for now on. And I hope you review this chapter, and follow my other stories.


	2. Deal With The Devils

**Title: **Deeply, Madly, Truly Into You

**Short Summary: **But who in their right- logically and rational- mind fall in love with a girl with deeply embedded scars that taint her very soul. [AkatSaku, SakuMulti]

**Summary: **"So, let me get this straight." She raised her forefinger and pointed it at me. "You- a coldhearted, sarcastic, and anti-social _bitch_- have twelve- drop dead gorgeous- men fighting over you. And on top of all that whole entire mess, you had your nephew abandoned on your doorstep, claiming that you're his mother, and now you must protect him from a secret organization that threatens your life. What else could possibly go wrong?" Ino muttered, sardonically. That, unfortunately, didn't _even _begin to cover it.

**Word Count: **20,079

**Pairings: **AkatSaku, SakuMulti

**Genre(s): **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Mystery, Tragedy

**Rated: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Date Published: **8/05/2012

**Date Re-Published: **11/09/2012

**[I want to thank everyone who made it possible for the one-hundred**_** favorites **_**and the one-hundred and five **_**follows **_**for only **_**one **_**chapter**_**.**_ **Thank you! Remember, this is the _new and revised_** **version. Enjoy!**]

* * *

D**e**e**p**l**y**, M**ad**l**y**, **T**r**u**l**y** I**n**t**o** Y**o**u

.

.

.

Chapter OO1

.

.

.

_**Pac**_t With The D_**evils**_

.

.

**.**

_**Special Agent Seeley Booth: **_"Do you believe in faith?"

_**Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: **_"Absolutely not. Ludicrous."

.

.

.

**S**_e_**p**_**t**_e**m**_b_**e**_**r**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"P**lease professor, I _have _to pass this class if I want to get into section one. And Section One doesn't permit _these_ kind of results. If maybe you could look at my test again, I'm absolutely sure you'll find better results than the previous ones. Please professor- just one look?"

"I just can't show you that type of favoritism, and let you get into Section One. _Only _students that deserve to be there, are there. And you, aren't suitable. I am very sorry, Ms. Sasahi."

"Professor, please reconsider! I am a wonderful student both academically and socially. Is this because of the report I published last fall- on the subject of biology? Is it because I openly challenged your reports on the treatment of cells? Surely, that's not the reason why you didn't let me pass, right? _That _would be against the rules of this schoo-"

"Forgive me, Ms. Sasahi. But, I think you are getting ahead of yourself. I am _respect _biologist with _years_ working on the treatment of cells. You, on the other hand, are a mere child - not even worth mentioning in the same sentence as me."

"Is it because you think I can surpass you in the subject of cells? In a couple of years, I can become _a lot _more educated than you are. I can be a lot bette-"

"**Never** for one second think that you are somehow superior than me. You are not and never will be."

The girl's cries echoed through the empty hallway. I closed my book, and sighed deeply. I rounded the corner, barging into the scene I had eavesdropping for awhile. I was not surprised by what I was seeing. To see that the rumors were true was a tad bit disappointing. My _respected _and highly _educated _professor had just denied a student to enter Section One, simply because their opinions differed.

He was getting cocky, too cocky for his own good.

"Mr. Akashi, I see you don't like seeing your opinion challenged. Surely, I can _change _that. I'm always looking for a good fight."

The girl who had been crying stopped and looked at me. She gasped as she realized who I was, and what title I held in school. She raised a finger and stuttered a bit pronouncing my name.

"H-Haruno, Sakura."

I titled my book and aimed it's corner to point directly at Mr. Akashi. He, on the other hand, started sweating bullets. He must have realized that he had just been caught red-handed, if his trembling frame and horrified expression were anything to by. I aimed my hand like a gun, a wicked smiled touched my lips.

"Bang."

.

.

.

.

.

**I**f you would have told me that on this day my life would change forever, I would have scorned you completely. In my life, everything was about order and accomplishments. Things like love were foolishly childish and immature. I considered myself highly intellectual for my age, generation, and school. Earning top grades in all of my classes was expected of me, and I never prove them wrong. My perfect image was something I carried with pride. I was the schools' number one student and the president of the student body and council.

Awards rained down on me and finding my name in the schools' top spot was something the students of Hakari were used to seeing on their daily bulletin board. I was the girl, the boys worshiped and the girls envied. It wasn't just that I was the most sought after student in the entire school, I was the girl you wish you could become. My grades, my looks, and my popularity transformed me into the schools' number one idol.

And if that wasn't enough, I was placed in the top ten students of the entire country. Hakari was more than prideful that a student of my caliber was enrolled in their school, and they clearly showed it with how much they showered me with money, books, and trips to foreign countries. I had turned into an enigma that students either admired or hated.

All of the attention I received was bothersome to me, but I paid no attention to other students. All that was important to me was my studies and my lifelong dream of getting accepting to the Academy of Sechii.

I never accepted invitations to parties, to hangouts, or dates. My life consisted of studying and homework - anything that involved fun or friends was unnecessary and useless in my eyes. I never had anyone who I could call a "friend," since many if not all my classmates got intimated by my presence. I preferred it that way. Friends and drama usually mixed together and I didn't have time for those things.

Many would call it my weakness, but to me, it was my strength. Although I was the most famous and popular girl in school, I was also the girl who had no friends and had never gone to my first date, let alone had my first kiss. My head was always in my books or studies to see anything else. I also excluded myself from my peers, and sat alone for lunch- which I usually reserved for more studying.

Hakari High School had a rather peculiar way of separating their students into sections that all depended on the student's yearly exam grades. Two exams were given in the summer before school opened and the other one would be given in the middle of the year. These exams were designed to establish a student in the place where they belonged academically. But it was also meant to keep as a record of the students' grades and work.

For example, if a student landed on the bottom of the scale in the exam, then the student would be placed in Section F. If the student received a good grade on the exam, they would be placed in top Sections of B or A. But if you obtained a perfect score or even close to a perfect score, you would be placed in the section that only a total of eleven students got accepted into - Section One.

Section One wore vastly different uniforms and had classes in a different section of the school. Section One was considered a _privilege _to be in- it wasn't easy to maintain the strict requirements that one had to accomplish to be in this section. Butif you didn't maintained your perfect grades, you would be given a warning, if even after the warning you still couldn't keep up then you would be kicked out, and placed in Section A. Section One also offered classes only professors could teach and the classes counted as college courses.

I was the first Section One student and the number one of that class, therefore making me the number one student in all of Hakari, which contained a total of one thousand students, all within the ages of fifteen through eighteen.

I stared intently at the pages before me. A sigh escaped my lips as I flipped a page. It had to more than three-hundred pages in total, and already I felt my concentration slipping. Whoever had informed me that the study of bio-chemistry was at least a bit exciting was either too boring to think otherwise, or simply loved the subject. Unfortunately, I was neither.

"Why is that Mrs. Henrietta decided to sacrifice her life for someone she _clearly_ hated? And what does the author want to the reader to understand about this character? Can someone answer this question?" My professor paused, looking around the class to pick on the lucky student.

"Ms. Haruno, it seems your _listening _quite you please answer the question?" The professor asked, clearly noticing my attention on the pages in front of me, instead on his lecture. All the classes attention suddenly shifted to me.

I took a deep breath before I closed my textbook and placed it on my desk. The book we were discussing about was in my bag, completely discarded. I only had to look at it _once_ to completely memorize it all in a mere ten seconds. Frankly, I found it quite boring.

"Of course, professor." I began, clearing my throat for emphasis. "Henrietta, from the very beginning is a pitiful character, who only does what she pleases. She caused her sister's accident by pushing her down the stairs. She's rude, cold and hates everyone. Yet, she also hates herself to the point of suicide to free herself from the pain. But of course, she decides that she must live with the pain as her penance for all the misery she has caused."

"And in the end she goes out of her way to push people out of her life, one by one, until she finally gets everyone to hate her. Then when she drowns in so much pain, she realizes one thing as Branford is about to killed, and pushes him out of the way."

There was a long moment of silence, before the professor unclenched his fists and stared at me in awe. Mr. Akashi might not like me, but he did hold my opinion in high esteem. As did the rest of the class.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Akashi? I answered your question thoroughly, did I not?"

Someone else interrupted him before he could answer. "But why would Henrietta push Branford away? What did she realize, Haruno-san?"

I clenched my fists and looked at my classmate that had asked that question. With an expressionless voice, I answered. "Not all **sins **can be erased."

The classroom filled with a sudden silence until the professor brought the class out of the gloom I had established. I felt all eyes on me. Mr. Akashi narrowed his eyes, but he managed to give me a fake smile. "Of course, Ms. Haruno. That was a very excellent response, it was a very _different_ point of view on the central character. But I would like it if you could please pay attention in class. I find it extremely rude to see your eyes in another textboo-"

"It's not another textbook, Mr. Akashi. It's your report that was published earlier this year." I answered.

Mr. Akashi dropped the pen he was holding in his grip. "W-what?" He stuttered, displeased that I had brought it to his attention- and the whole class- but he only gritted his teeth.

"I also find it extremely rude for you to critique my conduct, when I clearly understand your lessons. Which in fact, are always behind my capabilities." I paused, then I thought back about the morning when he had humiliated a student, and decided my next course of action.

"In some of your reports, I commonly found inconsistencies that largely, if not, alter the final products of your reports. I am merely fixing them to help you become a better professor. Judging by your work, I must say I have a lot of work to do." I went on in an emotionless voice, as I held up the three-hundred page report with red marks everywhere- courtesy of my editing.

Suddenly the classroom atmosphere turned into a uncomfortable silence, and gasps were omitted as all eyes landed on the professor. Mr. Akashi's face turned a unattractive shade of red that made his pale skin look even more blotchy. His anger only subdued a bit when I stood up, and walked with deliberate steps to stop right in front of his desk. I threw the report in front of him, it landed with a loud smack, making him jump.

"I do not wish for you to take this the wrong way, Mr. Akashi." I continued, leaning over his desk. "But your reports need to be looked at three times at least, to erase and revise before you publish it again. If you have any questions on my revision of your work, your welcome to reserve an appointment with me. I'll be happy to help a struggling professor," I motioned with my hands towards him, "such as yourself," and returned his fake smile. "But never for one second think that you are somehow superior than me. You are not and never will be." I finished darkly.

I walked back to my seat, gathered my things, and kept my eyes straight ahead as I slammed the door. It wasn't until I was out of sight, that sound erupted into the classroom once more. I ignored the loud whispers and stares as I turned the corner to proceed to my next class.

I could almost hear the rumors now, "Sakura, once again, humiliated a professor and made him quit. And worse, have a breakdown."

It wasn't my intention to respond that way. But he had managed to get me in a bad mood, and when I was angry, I was capable of anything. Suddenly remembering his previous behavior with the student had purely coincidental. I walked out ten minutes early and now had time to spare. With thousands of things running through my mind, I didn't see the approaching figure until he stood in my way.

"What do you want, Neji?" I snapped, gripping my books tighter to my chest.

"What you just did wasn't necessary. Mr. Akashi was perfectly capable of revi-"

I held my hand up, my face threatening him to continue. "I am well aware, but there are times people of _lower intellect _like Mr. Akashi deserve a piece of their own medicine. If you weren't aware, Mr. Akashi has been using his so called title as vice-president as a means to pursue and persecute students who don't share his same views on subjects. I was just giving him a warning that I don't tolerate that behavior. Do you?"

"I am also aware of Mr. Akashi's behavior. But this wasn't justice, it was fueled by hatred. You may be the best and number one student in the entire school, but you also feel emotions, don't you?"

"What are you trying to insinuate?" My voice had a hint of anger in it.

"You are not as perfect as you may think, Sakura." He responded, roughly pushing past me without another word.

I let my gaze fall to the ground before I clenched my jaw. Ever since I met Neji I had known that somehow he knew or understood something inside of me, that even I didn't. I was also aware of my imperfections, but it still disturbed me that he could get under my skin. I prided myself in being emotionless as possible.

I took a deep breath, shock my head hotly, and continued my way to my next class. You could never be too early to arrive to class. As I walked through the school I felt the light shower of rain sprinkling over me. My mind on the other hand, unraveled a math equation as I sought to distract myself with mindless calculus problems. It was because of this that I didn't hear a figure calling me from behind.

"Sakura-chan!"

I was seconds away from solving the intricate equation of trigonometry I had been deciphering in my head, when the voice that had been far away only moments ago, was now directly behind me. I stopped walking and slowly turned around to face the person who had interrupted my inner ramblings.

The person that had interrupted me was none other than, Deidara Iwa.

In my years attending Hakari High School, I never actually had any contact with him. None that I can recall anyway. But I knew exactly who he was. He was a part of the infamous Akatsuki gang. They were the school's gang, and it was that same group that led to many students trying to leave Hakari for another school.

And from the heated rumors surrounding them, I knew they were all trouble. The Akatsuki was not someone I wanted to associate myself with. I had too many other important things do than waste time with a gang of hoodlums.

"I finally found you! It was so hard, un. I had to ditch class to find. Good thing too. I found you before _they _did."

"If you are looking for trouble, look somewhere else. I am busy at the moment, but if you need help on your studies, then ask the tutoring center. I am positive that they need students, like you. If you want to bully me, steal my money, or force me to do your homework, then you'll be sadly mistaken. I will do none of those things. Now if you excuse me, Iwa."

I was three steps away before he got out of his daze, and grabbed my arm to stop me from going further. I felt the vein in my forehead threaten to explode. I was not in the mood and he was starting to piss me off.

"I understand, Sakura. But, I wanted to tell you something."

"If this is about your failing math grade, then I can do nothin-"

"No!" He interrupted me, he raised his hand and pushed me softly to stand directly in front of him. It must have been my imagination, but he's hand was trembling. Was my presence bothering him that much?

I sighed, and grabbed his hand that was still on my arm. He stiffened immediately as if thunder had electrocuted him on the spot. I looked closely at his face, he wasn't disgusted. No, it was much worse.

He was blushing to the roots of his hair. My hand that was on his was also shaking more noticeably. He ran his other hand through his hair several times, before he covered his face with it. By now, I was at my wits' end. I was cold and the soft rain was also bothering me.

"I am cold, so if you could hurr-"

The next instant, I was covered with a oversize sweater over my shoulders. It was two times bigger than my regular size, but it was extremely warm. It also smelled of him. Then I realized that this sweater belonged to him, and that he had placed it on me to shield me from the cold. He currently held the arms of his sweater in his balled fists, trapping me affectively.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment. He- Deidara- wasn't as stupid as I thought he was previously. I had to stop underestimating people, specially people like him. It could come back to bite me right in the ass. Deidara was also surprisingly very _very _warm. That's what I reasoned with myself as his ocean blue eyes looked straight into mine. He was still blushing hotly, and the image of a bright red tomato entered my mind.

He continued or tried to, but he still stuttered. "I am a b-bit nervous," He took a deep breath, and began again, "I tried to prepare myself to say this. I guess, I wasn't ready yet."

"Say what?" I questioned, I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen. But I stayed still. He had something important to say, I might as well listen to him.

"I'm in love with you."

"W-what?" Now I was speechless._ Shit, _I added mentally.

Suddenly, all his actions made sense. When he called my name so lovingly, covered me with his warm sweater, and blushed like a tomato. _He's definitely in love with me. _I looked away from him, then he surprised me when he placed both hands on either side of my head, forcing me to look back at him.

"I don't want to pressure you. I really don't. You don't have to answer now, but I just wanted you to be aware of my feelings for you."

It was _not _what I expected. It was a whole lot worse. I couldn't do this. I can't do _love. _I can do any equation in any textbook. I could explain the extensive history of Europe in great detail, but I _can't _evenbegin to fathom what loveis, and how one would usually express their love to their loved one. Love simply wasn't calculable. It never added up. I preferred the hate that I always received.

Deidara pushed a strand of my hair to the side, placing it behind my ear. His fingers were tender on my skin, and also warm to the touch. I lowered my gaze and his hands dropped to his side. I didn't want this, I wanted to run and never see his face again. I never wanted to hear that dreaded word again.

_Love. _I shivered, involuntary.

Deidara caught this, and quickly wrapped his strong toned arms around my waist. His warm body was so close to mine. Too close in fact. He had definitely mistaken my shiver on the cold weather. Suddenly, out of a nowhere a voice came to my rescue.

"Dei-kun!" My savior shouted in a childlike voice.

Deidara tried to push me behind him, but I quickly threw his sweater off and faced the person, who had interrupted us. The rain was coming down harder. This was not good at all.

The person who had interrupted Deidara's hug was Tobi- judging by the nickname hanging from his black shirt. If my day was bad, it was now downright dreadful. When he noticed me beside Deidara, and how I was wet because of the rain, his shocked eyes looked at Deidara's sweater on the ground. Slowly, he must of conjured up some kind of explanation because the next second I was crushed in a bear hug.

His arms weren't gently as Deidara's arms had been. Tobi hugged me tighter, I felt the air escape from my lungs. Deidara noticed my predicament, and grabbed Tobi harshly by his collar and with brute force separated me from him.

Finally freed, I took a seat in a nearby bench and proceed to take a huge breath. My legs felt weak and my head was started to get a large migraine.

When Tobi had finally stopped complaining to Deidara about my condition, he jumped in front of me and inspected me from head to toe. His eyes traveled to every single part of my body, and I let him. His mind worked like a child's, or so I have been told. I didn't suspect that he was really checking my ass for a lewd reason.

Turning to Deidara, Tobi pointed his fore finger and yelled at him. "Did you anything to Sakura-chan!? If you did, even if it is Dei-kun, I'll have to hurt you."

Deidara send him a cold glare, and in return, Tobi sat beside me on the wooden bench. I still hadn't recovered from Deidara's confession. I wanted to run away, but I was caught with these two idiots for the time being.

"Sakura-chan," Tobi whispered to me, I turned to face him at the sound of his voice. His voice that had whispered my name was different than when he first called my name. It instantly raised a red flag in my head. Tobi must had noticed a change in my demeanor because the next second, he turned back to lovable Tobi.

I was now having second thoughts on his personality. Maybe, he putting up a front and he was only pretending to be childlike. Either way, I couldn't associate with either of them. I had to arrive home and finish my astronomy project. And if I remembered correctly, I still had a couple of more classes to go to. I didn't have time to waste on them.

I was about to bid them a quick farewell when Tobi reached for my hand. He gently without moving his unwavering stare from me, planted a kiss on my cheek. His lips were soft and he moved with such a affectionate touch, I couldn't keep my face straight. My hand flew up to my kissed cheek, I gave him my most shocked expression in return.

Deidara hadn't expect that either it seemed. He looked like he had just seen something outwardly. I couldn't disagree with him, I was still rooted to the bench.

"I like you, Sakura."

Three seconds passed before I jumped up and pushed him away. I held my hands up and closed my eyes. I pinched myself in the arm tightly, _Wake up, wake up. _I chanted in my mind over and over had to be a dream, there was _no way _that two Akatsuki members had just confessed their love to me. This was so impossible like the fact that there was no way that you construct a triangle from it's angle bisectors.

It was simply impossible. Why would they be the slightest interested in me? What could I possibly offer them? And most importantly, why did they love me in the first place?

After what seemed like a long time of standing with my eyes closed, I finally opened them. There standing in front of me was Deidara with a worried expression, and Tobi with a huge lollipop in his gloved hands. He placed it in my open hands.

"I really like you, Sakura-chan. Will you be mine?" Tobi asked, I noticed he was a lot closer to me than before. He was only one hand length away, and his spiky hair was drenched in rain. Suddenly, I felt guilt that I forced them to stand in the rain with me.

I glanced at Deidara in the background, and observed that he was looking intently at me. He was probably wanting to know if I would reject Tobi, or if it was just him I was denying.

I sighed- this simply was all too entirely impossible.

I only had one option. The only option really.

**Run!**

The next thing I remember was that I ran. I ran as fast I could, my feet slashing cold water on my legs. I could hear their shouts behind me, but all that mattered to me was that I had to get out of there was fast as possible.

Love was something that didn't exist for me, and their confessions had given me hope. I wanted never to experience again. Because maybe the next time, I'll actually believe it to be true.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**he rain didn't stop, on the contrary it rained harder as if sensing my bad turn of events. It was the middle of September and the rainy season had finally begun. It didn't startle me, when I watched the rain falling on the empty courtyard. It just so happen that today was the day I had also forgotten my umbrella.

I continued to watch the rain drown everything in it's wake. It was unsettling for me to watch, especially after hearing the rain should had stopped hours ago. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and shook my head when I heard the sound of footsteps hammering behind me.

I tensed up immediately, my mind going back to Tobi's and Deidara's confessions. I couldn't face them again. Running away hadn't been my best plan, but anything else was not an option.

"Sakura, I was looking for you all day." Someone shouted, it thundered through the empty hallway.

I turned slowly, mentally praying it wasn't who I thought it was. "Ino," I whispered, as I watched her approached me. My eyes caught her wet appearance and her disheveled hair.

Ino had long blond hair that many girls would die to acquire, and her bright blue eyes could lighten any room with it's warmth. But what made her well-known with the boys was her _body_. It came to no surprise that many- girls- hated Ino for the fact that she acquired the attention of the entire male population with just her looks alone. I pitied her instead.

"Saki, I told you to meet me in the cafeteria. You weren't there, and you won't guess what happened today! The Aka-"

I frowned and replied, "Ino, I never accepted that I would actually sit next to you. And gossip and rumors aren't on the top my main concerns list. I couldn't care less what the gossip is, and I told you to stop calling me those god-awful nicknames."

Ino scoffed and covered her mouth with her hand in mock hurt. "I thought we agreed. As for the gossip, you should be interested, it's about _you_after all." She gauged my reaction with importance but as usual, I kept my emotions in check.

"As I stated before, I couldn't careless if the gossip is about me or anyone else in this school. I have far more important things to worry about, then worthless gossip." I answered, trying to walk around Ino to retrieve my textbook I had left in my locker.

"Nope, I am not letting you off the hook. You have to know what is going on that is shaking up the entire school. You won't believe it! You know, the Akatsuki right?" Ino asked, her face lighting up with excitement.

I tensed up again without my consent, and I prayed that Ino wouldn't notice my little slip up. I wanted to keep those two confessions a secret. If for some reason, Ino had heard what had happened, the next day the entire school would know. And I was _not_going to let that happened. My reputation of cold and unemotional first place student would be replaced with, girl-who-got-confessed-by-two-Akatsuki-members.

If that ever happened, my popularity would only increase drastically. And more than ever, students would focus their attention on me for the sole fact of earning the Akatsuki's attention. I was not going to let my concentration stray for my motive.

"If you mean the good for nothing gang that hangs around the school, wasting space than actually learning, then yes I know who they are." I replied, but my mind was thinking of ways of escaping Ino's iron grasp. If I was thinking in the right direction, then I was going to have to listen to what she was going to say.

"Well, there is this huge rumor going around that they all feel in love with the same girl! Can you believe that! But even more mysterious is that they all are going to fight for her hand. Isn't that romantic?" Ino placed her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to agree with her.

I restrained myself to not to roll my eyes at her exaggeration of the word, _romantic_, but instead just answered with a murmured, "Sure." All I wanted to do was retrieve my advance trigonometry textbook that I had left in my locker.

Ino noticed my uninterested expression because the next second, she closed the distance between us, and whispered extremely close to my face.

"You're the girl, Sakura."

If Ino wanted a reaction - she got one. If she wanted a positive reaction then unfortunately she wasn't going to get it. I clenched my fists and all I saw was my blind rage.

"What?!" I chocked out, trying to organize my frantic thoughts.

"Aren't you happy?" Ino replied, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I would be happy if what you just told me was a huge joke. And I am going to accept it as one. I don't have time to waste on insignificant things such as love, and relationships. When you are serious about your school work, or need help, find me. Otherwise, don't even try to speak to me."

I moved past Ino, and tried to ignore her words, but I knew that would impossible. The damage had already done. I was already confessed to two times. What other member of the Akatsuki would confess their love for me now? I didn't have time for this nonsense.

I knew the _real _reason why Ino wanted to sit with me so badly. She wanted to increase her own popularity by using me as a tool, to climb up the social ladder. That disgusted me. All everyone wanted was to use me for their own benefit.

I walked with such thoughts circling in my head for a minute. When I bumped into a hard chest. "I apologize." I muttered, walking around the man. I was five feet away when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

_Not again. _

"Haruno."

I turned around at the sound of my last name. Standing there in all his glory was Itachi Uchiha. Even in my eyes, there was one thing I understood of Itachi Uchiha. It was the fact that he was irresistible to _any _female and _every _female, and he knew it. He could wrap you around his finger to his liking and you wouldn't even realize it.

He was _the_ Itachi Uchiha. Out of all the Akatsuki, he was the only one who I knew exactly who he was. I had heard plenty of rumors of his oozing sexuality that left women throwing their panties at his face. Itachi was someone I had to be careful around, anytime he could attack. Even I had trouble controlling myself around him.

He was lethal. But I wasn't going to throw my panties at his face anytime soon, that much was certain.

He stepped closer to me, and his hand clenched a bit tighter. I could practically feel his hot gaze all over my body, I tried to calm my heart rate. Damn, he was really good.

"Haruno, I have been looking for you. You must consider my proposition to see each other. When would be a good time for me to pick you up?" He asked, his voice to anyone else was as emotionless as ever, but I felt there was a hint of nervousness to it.

No, that was simply impossible. Uchiha didn't just ask to pick me up for a date. He hadn't even asked me if I wanted to accept in the first place. How could he just assume that I wanted to go with him? Was his ego that big?

"Haruno." He questioned me again, his voice was now a bit hoarse.

_Impossible._

I quickly stepped back and gave him a weary smile for his own benefit. He's eyes tightened a bit, noticing how reluctant I was with him. He let go of my shoulder, and I swear I heard him sigh in longing. I had to get out of there fast, I had to or else this would turn _ugly_ fast. I was about to continue my marathon of running away, when a loud scream made Itachi and I turn to the sound that had interrupted us.

At the end of the hallway were three other members of the Akatsuki. They focused their gazes on the short distance between Itachi and I. Itachi noticed the gesture, and smirked at them. Their shocked faces quickly turned to anger as they ran with all their might towards us. I recognize them instantly. They were Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori.

Each of them had a gift in their hands.

Hidan had a small statue with eight heads and arms.

Kakuzu had an entire bag full of money.

Sasori had a wooden puppet of myself.

I took that as a sign and ran the opposite way with all my strength. I left my trigonometry textbook in my desk. It was not worth all the trouble.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**ll throughout my last class, I could practically feel the entire classes eyes on me. It started just after the Itachi-in-love-with-me event. Everyone's eyes followed my every move. I watched the board intently, looking at all the equations and tried to decipher them.

That was one of the things I loved about Math, there was always solution to any problem, no matter how difficult the problem may seem. It was a subject that I had completely control over and I loved it. Reality, on the other hand was another matter entirely.

The rain had stopped for the moment, and with only a few minutes left of school, I was relieved to know that I wasn't going to get caught walking home drenched in the cold rain. I was about to finish my last problem, when a tap on my shoulder interrupted me. I placed my pencil down, and turned backwards to face my classmate.

"Is it true? The rumor about the Akatsuki and yo-"

I cut him off immediately. "What part of that idiotic rumor is true? **Nothing**. We have more important things to do, and spreading rumors isn't one of them. If you don't appreciate being in section one, then I'll inform the professor. Other than that, mind your business and finish your work before you open your mouth to spread lies."

"Sorry." The classmate apologized, and silently looked away in shame.

I held my two fingers to the bridge of my nose in frustration. I only hoped this _rumor_ that was actually the truth, vanished as soon as possible. The possibility of that actually happening was not favorable.

Once finished with my work, I turned it in and got ready to leave. Whispers could be heard from the back of the class as I gathered my things. I ignored the looks I received from the girls in the class. It was something I was used to seeing.

My walk home was completely silent. I would have to take the subway, then walk for five minutes until I reached my house. In the meantime, I let my mind wonder. Would it had been the right choice to accept Itachi's invitation, or Deidara's warm hug? Was love even worth it? Most importantly, what was love?

It had been a long time since I thought - realistically- about the subject of love. It wasn't a secret that I _despised _the very mention of the word love, and all that the word entitled. It was actually commonly known that I had previously turned down other hopeful partners for the simple sake of my education career.

But I knew the _real _reason why. And I wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"Hold on, Molly. It's going to be a bumpy ride." A mother scolded her small child, as they sat close to one another.

"Yes, mommy." The blond-haired girl responded, and held on to the seat even tighter.

The child held her mother's hand tightly almost as she were afraid of her mother disappearing from her sight. The mother smiled tenderly down at her child, and lightly caressed her face in an act of pure love. I closed my eyes and memories rushed forward in my mind. Memories that I had long wished to forget. Memories that were buried in me, and always would.

_"Sakura, you promise?" _

_I stared numbly at the grave in front of me. Rain drenched my uncovered body. My salty tears mixed with the rain, streaming down my face. _

_"I promise." I whispered, sealing the last part of me. _

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes, and saw myself looking into the eyes of Pein. After moving and adjusting myself a bit in my seat, I found myself next to one of the Akatsuki _again_. Good lord, did they have a Sakura-radar? Sarcastically, I knew they probably did.

My head, on the other hand, was hurting and the taste of blood resurfaced in my mouth. I tried to move again to get comfortable, when an arm wrapped around my shoulder and brought me closer to a muscular chest. I looked up at Pein's face in anger.

Touching me was definitely off limits.

If I remembered correctly- and most of the time, if not, ninety-nine percent of time I did remember correctly- the person next to me was none other than Pein. The self-appointed leader of the Akatsuki. This extremely dangerous person was comforting me? Pein- of the Akatsuki- was gentle and loving?

There was definitely something wrong with this picture.

"Please let go," I whispered, pushing his strong arm away. It was no use, he was far too strong for me.

Pein looked down at me. "Stay still." He muttered, as his arms wrapped around me again. It was no use to fight him, but I couldn't let this happen. I just couldn't. I didn't trust him, or any of the Akatsuki for that matter.

"Let go of me, Pein." I demanded, pushing his muscular chest away from me.

"You should let people comfort you once in a while, Sakura." He replied, letting go of me, and continued on the same breath, "I hope you come to understand my feelings for you someday."

With that, he got off the subway into the crowd of the passing people. I watched as he stared at me through the window, I looked away from him. When the subways' engine started, I looked outside once more to find Pein still standing in the same spot.

I was about to open my bag to find my textbook to distract me, when I caught sight of his expression. He was trying to mouth something to me. I didn't understand one bit. At last, he gave a small smile aimed at me, my eyes widened at his sudden tender gesture.

It was until the subway was miles away that I realized what he had told me through unspoken words.

"You-"

"-are-"

"-beautiful-"

"-to-"

"-me."

I dropped my book on the floor with a large thud. My hands shook slightly at his words. The other passengers on the subway gave me weird looks, but I didn't care. I let myself relive this little event over and over again. Maybe, if the circumstances were different, I would've really believed him.

Unfortunately, they were too late.

.

.

.

.

.

**I** arrived at my house right on time as usual. All I wanted had to do was take a long warm shower, and let my worries wash away. I could deal with the Akatsuki another time, and my life would turn normal again. I would wake up the next day and everything would be back to how it was before. No one would confess their love for me, and my normal life return back to me.

Well, unfortunately that did not happen. Instead of the warm shower that I immensely craved, I found a child around the age of three years old, sitting on my front steps of my house. At first, I thought that maybe he was lost and he somehow thought that he could just wait for the person who lived in the house to help him find his parents.

That was not the case.

The moment I stepped unto my porch, the child suddenly ran up to me and embraced me in a tight hug. The boy clung to me tighter, and his small arms wrapped around my neck. He hid his face in my chest, and mumbled something I couldn't understand. I didn't want to push the boy off of me, he clearly was frightened. I let go of my bag and books and hugged the small boy instead.

The last time I had hugged anyone was in when I was eight years old. It felt strange to be comforting a child, when most of them held an enormous hatred towards me. This boy on the other hand, couldn't seem to get enough of me. I whispered to him that everything was going to be okay, and that his parents should be here anytime soon.

I was about to let him go and place him gently on the ground, when he refused to separate himself from me, and instead clung on to me with his all strength. Finally understanding that my actions of distancing myself from him would be useless, I carried him inside. He shivered a bit from the cold, and his small fingers curled themselves in my shirt.

I looked down on him. His golden hair smelled dirty. It seemed he hadn't taken a shower in days. Anger surged through me, what kind of parents let their child wander through the streets, until they find themselves dirty enough to smell? They had to be horrible parents if they couldn't careless where the child was at.

The heater created air that enclosed us both in warmth. The boy finally looked around his surroundings, and I noticed with sudden interest, that he looked _exactly _like someone I had known my entire life. Suddenly, this child sitting on my porch made a lot more sense.

I didn't have to read the letter in the small boy's jacket to realize that this child was my brother's son. They were practically identical, and if they identical, I was too. Since birth I strongly resembled my brother so much, they often mistaken us both for twins.

My day was only getting worse.

After I convinced the child to sit on my lap and entertain himself in reading my biology book, I read the letter.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I understand that the last time we saw each other was horrible, but I come to you in a time of extreme crisis. Due to some unfortunately dealings, I have found myself in deep trouble. My enemies will do **anything **and everything in their power to find my son. He is my son, and we both need your help._

_I have gone into hiding and I don't know when I will come back. I need your help to hide him in the meantime. I ask you this on my life. I know I have done things to you that have ruined your life, but I **never once forgave **myself for abandoning you when you needed me the most. _

_Hate me all you want, but don't let **them **take my son. Protect him with your life. This is all I ask of you, Sakura. _

_I hoped one day I could tell you everything. But it seems life has taken you away from me again. I hope you are happy, and maybe even someday, we can see each other again under different circumstances. _

_Until next time,_

_S. H. _

I don't know how long I stared at the letter, willing it to change it's message. My brother who had left me in the past, now came to seek my help. I used to have a detestation towards him, that just the mere thought of him made me so angry I couldn't see straight. He now needed my help.

Warm fingertips touched my left cheek, I looked at the child in my lap. He had turned himself around and grabbed a fist full of my shirt with his left hand, his other hand caressed my face. He now watched me with intense adoration.

He had the same green eyes the entire Haruno family have, he also had my brother's nose, which was to be expected and his hair was the exactly same dark shade of blond my father had. His pale skin matched mine as well.

He was a Haruno.

He continued with his scrutiny over me, when he suddenly without warning smiled at me. I almost gasped out loud, he had the same exact dimples I have when I smile. He seemed happy enough that he cried with much glee, waving his arms around.

"Mommy!"

I tried to keep my composure, but it proved worthless. My expression must have amused him because he laughed harder. The child continued calling me it's mother, and pounced on me. He then proceed to wrap his arms around my neck, yet _again. _

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He chanted over my shoulder, his fingers held on tighter to me.

I tried to calm myself. _Clearly, _someone had misinformed the child on this matter. Because there was no way I was the child's mother. They could only be one person that could have influenced the child, and convinced him _wrongly _that I was his mother.

I snatched the letter from the ground, and flipped it to the back. I had to keep myself from sending my brother verbally to the deepest parts of hell. There written in the left side corner was the explanation.

_I do have something else to confess. I have told the child that **you **are his mother, and he has grown up with the image of you being his mother. Please don't tell him the truth. It's better this way. _

I crumpled the paper in my balled fist, and almost threw it in the furnace. _Almost. _The child calmed up down a bit, yet not enough to calm my anger at my brother. If I ever saw my brother, I would punch his face so hard, the only thing he'll have to worry about will be his medical bill.

"Mommy, someone is outside." The child murmured, knocking me out of my violent thoughts.

I immediately held still, I slowly turned my gaze to my living room window. There standing in front of my window was a man in a suit with a black suitcase in his hands. The words, "_don't let __**them **_take him," rang through my head. I quickly hid behind the couch, and tried the best I could to keep my heart from hammering in my chest. I could feel my anxiety level spike up as the seconds dragged on.

When I was about to stand up again, the door bell rang through the silence.

Three minutes passed and the person still hadn't stopped their attempts of receiving a response. The child hid his face in my chest and shivered again, this time I observed it was with fright. Suddenly, the letter my brother wrote no longer made me angry, it made angry at someone else.

_**Them. **_

Whoever they were, the child seemed to be used to hiding from them. He was also extremely afraid if his trembling was anything to do by. I was angry at them, for making a child so young so afraid, to the point that he trembled in fear.

"Mommy, don't let them take me away." He whispered, his eyes were filled with tears, and it looked like he tried with all his strength to will himself not to cry. His lower lip trembled slightly, and his cheeks were starting to reddened.

I grabbed his head and gently laid it on my chest, "Of course, I won't them take you. You are after all, my son." I, then hugged him to my body, my fingers ran through his hair soothingly. "It's going to be alright, mommy is here."

I had made my decision. I was going to protect this child with my life. And anyone who got in my way would pay the deadly price.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"S**o, that's why the answer would conclude to be, the fraction 1/3. Do you understand?"

"No, mommy. This is too hard for me."

"I suppose so, you are only three years old."

"Three like me!"

"Right."

Since the encounter with them, I had carried the child into the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in days, judging by the way his stomach growled impatiently for one full minute. I, then had come to realize that _maybe _feeding him would be a good idea. I, too was hungry. I grabbed my red apron from the hook on the side of the refrigerator and put it on.

I was heating up supper that really were leftovers from yesterday, and the child was learning trigonometry. I concluded that discussing advance math with a three year old was not beneficial. He was too preoccupied with coloring with a green crayon on my wooden table.

"What is your name?" I asked, as I set the leftover spaghetti on the table.

He didn't look at me as he continued ruining my brand new table. "Natsume."

"Natsume?" I placed a plate full of spaghetti in front of him. I also poured him a cup of orange juice.

"Yes, Natsume. Daddy named me." He answered, between mouthfuls of spaghetti. He continued to eat vigorously. It looked like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in days by the way he was eating. Guilt settled in my gut, how long had he been living like this, and why exactly did those men want him?

Money couldn't be the reason. Why would criminals want a three year old? It just didn't make sense? What could they possibly want? Was my brother hiding something? I mused to myself, when I felt a warm hand grab mine. I shook my head out of those thoughts and noticed Natsume's worried look.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I'll protect you." He whispered, he tired to keep his lower lip from pouting, but it was useless. He looked like he was about to cry again, his small fists were balled up in frustration.

I was about reassure him that that wasn't necessary, when the door bell rang again. One second passed before I stood up instantly with Natsume in my arms. He hid his face in my chest and trembled again. I unsuccessfully tired to keep him calm, but my efforts were not working this time around.

It seemed that them wouldn't stopped until they got what they wanted. I glanced at Natsume's panicked face. No, I wouldn't let them have him. Over my dead body.

The door bell rang again and again. Each time I held Natsume tighter to me, he also hugged closer. My heart calmed down and I felt my body relax when the bell stopped ringing. My moments of relaxation were shorten, when a loud voice screamed over the door.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

I tensed up immediately. _This can't be happening! _That voice sounded exactly like- no it couldn't be. The Akatsuki! How did they know where I lived? How! My personal information was kept in the deepest corner of the files in the secretary's private computer. How could they have found it, did they steal it?

This was not **good. **

What if they wanted revenge? Or worse, force me to go on a date with _all _of them! I could already imagine the horror! No, I couldn't let that happen. I'll rather get locked in the same room and listen to Ino's gossip for hours than go on a date with either of them.

"Sakura-chan, I brought you candy. Candy!"

I gripped the spoon I had accidentally knocked down in my moment of panic, and held in so tight in my hand, it dented. How dare they mock me and try to bait me with candy! Candy, for God's sake!

"Candy? Mommy, I want some." Natsume looked at me with puppy eyes.

"I'll buy you a whole bucket of candy, not now."

Dissatisfied with my answer, he ran to the door. "Natsume," I whispered sharply, I tried to reach for his sleeve, but he dodged my hand and ran faster.

"Shit." I ran after him but it was too late. By the time I had reached my doorway, the door was wide open. Standing there in my front porch was Tobi and someone I didn't recognize. He had a plant in his hands, he was wearing a weird smile, and his open shirt gave me a glimpse of his muscular chest.

"Sakura-chan, you answered!" Tobi pushed the mystery man out of the way and planted himself in front of me. "I was worried because you didn't answer the door, but I'm glad you're safe."

The mystery man quickly shoved Tobi out of the way. "Move it, I want to give her my present."

"And you are," I left the question in the air, giving him my most uninterested expression. "I'm really busy at the moment, so if you could hurry it up, and get thi-"

"Sakura Haruno, I love you."

Tobi and I, both looked at him in utter shock. This was not happening. I was about to object and slam the door in anger, when I saw them. They all were walking towards me, with determine faces. All of the Akatsuki were here, and heading in my direction. Mystery man noticed my horrified face, and placed the plant inside my hands.

As if the plant could erase my worries, and give me strength. I was so close to throwing it in his face, but I didn't want Natsume seeing my reaction.

"For you." He whispered seductively, his fingers brushed my hands intimately.

Without thinking, I was about to slap his hands away, when he suddenly vanished from my sight. The next second, all I could see was his flying form in the air until he skidded to a stop in the concrete, face first.

"How dare you try to touch, Sakura-sama. Your hands are _filthy _to be touching so pure. Zetsu." Someone whispered so venomously, I almost cringed in fright at such cold words.

All of the Akatsuki and I, turned to face the new suitor. This time I couldn't keep my surprised expression in control, it was a girl. I knew who she was at first glance, with her rare blue hair and purple eyes. I had to keep from myself from screaming in horror.

It was the infamously cold-hearted, Konan.

"Anyone who dares come one inch closer to Sakura-sama, I will have punish them by resorting to violence!" She stood in between the Akatsuki and I. She must have noticed my attitude towards their romantic advances to protect me from them herself. I watched her as she turned to face me, a small smile touched her lips.

I couldn't respond, I was still too shock to react. Konan gave a small bow directed towards me, and kneeled like a servant showing her respect to her Queen. In this situation, I was the Queen.

"_Your wish _is my command, Sakura-sama."

My eyes widened when I realized that she used the title "sama", instead of my regular name. When I first laid eyes on her, I unwisely thought that maybe she would the only _sane _Akatsuki in the entire bunch, that help me get out of my predicament. Looking at her kneel before me with her head facing the ground, made it clear to me, that she was not the one I had been looking for to save me.

On the contrary, she was worse.

"Konan-chan, please don't say that. I only wanted to see Sakura-chan, and give her candy!" Tobi whined, waving his plastic bag of candy around.

"He's right, Konan. We all came to see if Sakura was alright. We all want to make sure she's fine. Right?" Kisame questioned, looking at his fellow members standing next to him.

They all had annoyed expressions on their faces, probably hating that Konan put herself between us.

"Of course, we don't want to make her feel like she should feel afraid." Deidara agreed, he ran a hand through his hair _again_ in an anxious gesture.

"Absolutely, she should never feel fear, not while I am around." muttered Sasori, giving me a long stare, his eyes never moved from my face.

"I will kill _anyone _who tries to lay a single finger on her head." Pein muttered harshly, his voice held a clear promise of doing just that.

"Killing, clearly, will not be enough. Sending him straight to hell is the punishment I will give." Itachi said softly, to anyone his voice sounded as emotionless as always, but the warning was as clear as day to me.

"Move it, bitch! I want to talk to her _alone._" I turned sharply, and my breath caught in my throat in horror. Standing a few feet away was Hidan with a murderous look in his face.

Konan looked up at me, questioning me if I wanted her to make him back off. I nodded swiftly, "No, I don't want to be alone with him. If you could please tel-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before I saw Konan with her monstrous strength- that could rival a wild animal-punch Hidan so hard, he landed right next to Zetsu's unconscious body. I cringed as his face hit the concrete, that eye would be badly bruised.

The rest of the Akatsuki walked over their comrades bodies, and proceed to stop right on my first porch step. They were only ten feet away from the inside of my house. How was I suppose to tell them to go away? I couldn't just order Konan to punch all them unconscious.

Although, I was _really _tempted to see that.

Speaking of Konan, I turned to see her looking at me with a look of adoration. Her hands were brought up to her face, and she had a small smile on her lips. She was looking at me as if, I were some type of god-like creature.

"Thank you, Konan." I said, pointing to the bodies in my front yard. "They had no idea what the meaning of personal space was, they should have know-"

_Thud. _

Everyone looked at Konan, who had fallen on the ground like a brick. She was muttering something I couldn't understand due to the fact that her face was on the ground, it all came out as muffled words.

"Konan-chan, is having a happy heart attack."

I glanced sharply at Tobi, who was looking at Konan still in her trance.

"Why?" I asked him, he was about to answer, but he was beat by someone else.

"You complimented her, she's having a happy spasm. She can barely contain her happiness, and probably her tears as well." Itachi replied, looking down at my feet. His expression quickly changed from calm and serene, to complete shock.

About to question him on his reaction, a voice shouted through all the noise.

"Mommy!"

The abrupt silence was so quiet, I could hear the birds chirping in the park that was ten miles away.

My jaw fell open as I remembered Natsume had opened the door. He had hid behind the door when he didn't recognize the Akatsuki, and only now had finally decided to show his presence. He pocked his out from behind my leg and frowned at the Akatsuki. He hugged my leg tighter, when he noticed that that brought a reaction out of all them. Even Konan lifted her head from the ground to stare holes at Natsume.

"Mine!" Natsume taunted, tugging my shirt, forcing me to carry him properly. I complied and hugged him to my chest. He mashed his face in my breasts and snuggled himself in between them.

"Mine!" Natsume yelled again, his lips curved into a evil smirk of triumph.

All of the Akatsuki, even the unconscious Zetsu and Hidan pointed a finger at me, and yelled in unison with shock and surprise written on their faces.

"You have a son!"

All of the Akatsuki's faces were filled with so much shock, I couldn't help narrowing my eyes at their looks. No one spoke for what felt like a long time, when in reality, it could have been several minutes. There was so much tension in those minutes, I could cut it with a single sheet of paper.

"Mommy is mine!" Natsume yelled, and proceed to hug me tighter. At first, I tried to reassure him that he didn't have to hug me so tightly. I wasn't going anywhere, simply because the Akatsuki had discovered my secret.

I directed my attention back at the Akatsuki and almost cringed in fright, they were not _happy. _A smirk touched my lips. I realized in that moment, that the Akatsuki wouldn't want to be with me, if they believed that I had a son. I understood that having a child wasn't the most attractive thing in the world. I could use this to my advantage.

"And if he is my son, what then?" I asked them, hugging Natsume closer to me.

Their responses _weren't _what I had been expecting. Sure, I believed the moment I uttered those words, they would be running far away from me. Then they would never bother me again, and my normal boring life would be back on track. What I hadn't been expecting was the murder aura they were all emitting, to no one in particular.

"And the _father_?" Konan gritted out, through clenched teeth. On the word, father, she said the word that someone would usually reserve for someone they truly detested.

I was about to lie through my teeth, when Pein interrupted me.

"Does the father of your child, provide for him?" He asked the question so calmly, but I knew better, he was restraining his anger by clenching his fists together. Even his gaze had turned murderous.

"About that," I began, but it was futile. How could I explain to them that my brother left his son in my care. How could I tell them that someone was after him, for a reason unknown to me. That these people would do anything to get their hands on him. No, I couldn't tell them the truth.

As much as I hated lying, it just had to be done.

"He is my son. If you have problem with that, you could leave. I won't feel anything against you. Just don't ever expect for me to ever speak to you again. If there's nothing else, I'll be in my house, with my _son._" I emphasized on the word son, that left no room for misunderstandings.

I turned around with Natsume in my arms, my hand was inches away from closing the door, when a foot stopped my door from closing shut. I looked up at my intruder. It was Tobi, and judging from his face, he was not happy either.

"Tobi, move you foot." I warned him, trying to close the door once again. My second attempt proved to be useless, he hadn't moved his foot. He had now placed his hand on the door, stopping my door from moving any further.

"About the father? Where is he?"

I looked over Tobi's shoulder, to see Sasori stand directly behind Tobi with an even colder look in his eyes. I sighed in annoyance, they weren't going to drop the topic. I couldn't tell them the truth, maybe changing a bit of the truth would help my benefit.

"Daddy left mommy and me." Natsume answered them, looking at them all with a look of determination. My jaw fell open in horror, and a mixture of dread. No, this couldn't be happening. Natsume might as well dug his father's grave himself, by the action he had just committed.

"_What?" _Hidan snarled, pushing Zetsu out of his way.

The cat's out of the bag.

"I _hope _what you just said was a joke. I really don't want to take matters into my hands, but if he dared to do what your son said, he must clearly have a death wish." Itachi muttered, settling his heavy gaze on me.

I gulped at the words, 'death wish'. He couldn't really meant it, none of them could have. But their cold stares and rage filled expressions were telling me that it shouldn't have surprised me in the least. These Akatsuki liked me enough, that they even stayed when I brought up the possibility of having a child. This wouldn't be good be for me.

I shook my head and gave them a fake smile, I had perfected at a young age. "Saito," my brother's name felt foreign on my tongue as I said it, "left. But he _had_ to for reasons I am not willing to discuss openly with anyone. Specially," I pointed to all of them with a exasperated gesture, "with all of you."

"So you're saying that your child's father left you? And you expect us to walk away?" Sasori asked in a incredulous tone. He pushed Tobi out of the way, and gently pried my fingers from the door. His touch was so gentle, he could have been touching a baby, but I disliked the way he touched me. I smacked his hand away in disgust.

"I meant what I said, now if you excuse me, I have other important matters to carry out." I answered, grabbing the door once again. I pushed it closed, and sighed against it. My heart slowed to it's regular beat. Natsume looked up at me with a puzzled expression on his face. Clearly, he was wondering why I had reacted that way.

The answer was simple really, I had gotten out of that situation. And hopefully, that was the last time I would see any of them. I should have known that my day was only going to get a lot worse.

I had Natsume in my arms, we were five steps away from the door, when suddenly the door exploded into a million of pieces. I stopped mid-step and turned to glimpse at where my door had been just moments ago. In it's place was now a huge gaping hope. Someone had practically ran through my door and broke it into pieces.

"What the he-" I stated, when shadows appeared in my door frame.

All of the Akatsuki were standing there, watching me with what I can describe as scorching gazes. Even Konan had recovered from her heart condition, and looked ready to punch someone into oblivion. I mentally sighed, this day couldn't get any worse.

"Sakura-sama, I don't care if you will hate for as long I live, if I could for one minute met with the man who _dared _abandoned you with your son. I'll clearly show him in detail what the word, 'torture' means with pleasure." Konan whispered, her voice had a sadistic edge to it.

"This man wherever he is, will not live for long, if you don't explain to us what happened." Pein added calmly. But if you looked into his eyes, you would realize that he was the complete opposite of calm. He was just hiding it from me for a unknown reason.

"What type of man would leave you?" Zetsu asked, from the tone of his voice, I could clearly tell he was confused with the notion of man ever leaving my side.

"Was this fucker mentally retarded?" Hidan retorted.

No one else spoke, and I was internally grateful. Either they were mad at me from hiding this piece of information from them, or they were mad at Saito. Undoubtedly, I believed in the second option. All of threats had been aimed at my brother, not me. If anyone was going to be tortured to death, it should be me.

"Can we come in?"

I glanced at Deidara, who was already inside of my house. There was no reason why he should have asked this question, _anyone _could come into my house without my permission, because of that gigantic hole where my door had been.

"Who broke my door into pieces?" I changed the subject, pointing to where the hole was located.

Everyone seemed to have calmed _a bit_, because Tobi's answer was spoken in his childish voice. "It was Konan-chan, she got too mad when you said that _that man _left you. She ran through your door, before anyone one of us could stop her."

I looked back at the huge hole, and contemplated calling my house repairer agent. The cost of fixing it would be tremendous. I didn't get my next check until tomorrow, and my banking accounts didn't have the amount of money needed it to fix this problem.

"Great. First, you come into my house and demand I answer your questions, then you break my door into pieces. I have enough problems, without all of you adding more on my plate." I added, placing Natsume on the couch. I wanted him far away from the door pieces as possible. He could hurt himself if he walked on them. I kneeled on the ground to begin to clean the mess that was used to be my door, when someone stood in front of me.

"All of you might as well come in," I continued, and said, "You could help me by cleaning up the mess, it's the least you could do." I was about to pick up a piece, when a hand shot out and grabbed my hand.

I looked up, and my eyes widened. Itachi had grasped my hand and held it in his own. My hand was a lot smaller than his, he smirked when he caught my reaction. The bastard probably thought that I was blushing because of his touch, but I wasn't. It wasn't a blush that covered my cheeks, but my cold-blooded anger that had colored my cheeks.

"What did I say about touching me?" I snapped, pushing his hand far away from mine. It seemed the Akatsuki didn't understand that I _hated _to be touched. The only one I could touch without feeling extremely disgust was Natsume. Instead, he made me tolerate it. It frightened me to know that someone's touch wasn't disgusted by my sub-conscious.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans, when someone else blocked my way.

_Not again. _

"I apologize, Sakura-sama. I understand if you want me to get punished. Here," Konan kneeled in front of me, and before I could stop her she titled her face up, giving me her left cheek. I stared at her in confusion until I heard Natsume's voice in the background, laughing at something.

I looked behind me to see Tobi playing with Natsume. Tobi held a huge lollipop in front of Natsume's eager face. The smile on his face, the way he held his hands out for that piece of candy, I noted that children were easy to please. Because in their pure hearts, all they wanted was to be loved. I understood that, and the fact that I could _never _give him that. No matter how much I liked him, even a bit, I could never give him this feeling of 'love'.

Natsume the child, had replaced me with candy. I wasn't surprise seeing as children _always _had a sweet tooth, and Natsume was no different.

I turned back to Konan. Did she seriously want me to slap her? I sighed heavily, and just tilted her face down.

"I could never do that to you. If you wished to be slapped, do it on your time." I said, walking away from her. I was three steps away, when Konan answered me hysterically, she was very close to having another _happy heart attack_. Which I feared for her health.

"Ohh god, Sakura-sama TOUCHED ME- WITH HER OWN HAND. I AM NEVER WASHING MY FACE AGAIN- EVER!" Konan screamed, rubbing her cheek while wearing a smile on her face. "Sakura-sama, I am not worthy of your compassion. My body, soul, and entity are unworthy to be in your godly presence." Konan muttered, dropping on her knees causing her entire body to shake with her sobs.

First, I gave Konan a heart condition, then I messed up with her sanity. God lord- the Sakura Haruno disease was dangerous.

My eyes widened at her response. I had merely stated that I didn't want to slap her. I didn't mean for her to feel that way. I sighed heavily, and set my gaze on the other Akatsuki, who had moved to sit on my couches to talk to Natsume. Only Sasori picked up the broken pieces of my door. Everyone else was too entertained with the small child.

It made me glad that Natsume was finally a bit comfortable with other people, other than me. With that thought in my mind, I decided my next course of action.

"I'll let you all stay," I said, which earned me screams full of happiness. I finished my sentence, "_for today._" Each of their faces immediately turned into expressions of sadness. I was now doubting all of their sanities.

"So, Natsume-bo, what type of candies do you like? I can buy you all of them!" Tobi gushed, taking out an even bigger bag full of candy, and placed it on Natsume's lap. Zetsu roughly pushed Tobi out of his way and placed a small bag in Natsume's lap. In result to this, all of the Akatsuki took turns putting presents on his lap.

Natsume's smile couldn't get any bigger as he hugged his sweets to his chest in content. He rummaged through all the bags, picking his most favorite candy to choose from, and swallowed them.

"Do you have the same smile your son does, Sakura?" Sasori asked from behind me, I didn't turn around to face him. All my attention was focused on this small child. It reminded me of myself as a child. If my circumstances were different, would I smile like that?

"I have never truly smiled, so I wouldn't know." I answered truthfully. Suddenly, as if I had sucked all the happiness from the room, it turned gloomy. Everyone's eyes had all fallen on me, yet again.

"Mommy?" Natsume asked, a slight frown touched his lips. He had dropped all his candy on the floor when he had heard my answer.

"It was a joke." I replied to his unspoken question. "Of course, I have smiled." I lied. I knew that none of the Akatsuki believed if there heavy concerned stares were anything to go by. Because in reality, I had never smiled, never felt anything remotely worth smiling about.

"So, we obviously have a problem in our hands." I added, pointing to the huge gaping hole. "I'll call my landlady, but in the meantime, you will all have to pay for the reparations." I walked to my closet, located beside my kitchen, and grabbed the extra closet door. This would have to replace it for now, until I had my door properly fixed.

The door didn't even cover the hole entirely, but it would keep strangers and strays away. Sighing, I turned to find myself being looked at by everyone. "What is it, now?" I snapped at their bewildered expressions. I didn't find myself doing anything our of the ordinary, no reason for them to give those looks.

"Wow, mommy. You're strong!" Natsume yelled, pumping his arms in the air. His lips turned into his usual smile, and I found myself surprised that I _remotely_ liked the feeling my chest felt when I saw it.

Great, now I was getting attached to him. Not good. The only reason I had decided to protect the child was because of the debt I had with my brother, and the oath I had made with myself to protect the child. Those were the only reasons, anything else wasn't permitted.

"How was it that you carried that heavy door all by yourself, Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked, watching me with an amused smirk beside Natsume.

"Yes, tell us. How was it that you carried that without any difficulty? Kisame added, placing his arms behind his head as he relaxed. He sat in between Pein and Kakuzu. Judging from the way his arms flexed, I could tell from where I stood that he was strong. Not in the usual stereotypical way either.

Even the _usual_ stoic Uchiha send me an questioning stare.

Now all of the Akatsuki had their attention focused on me. Right, normal girls couldn't heavy doors with only one arm. And effortlessly like I had. I was about to answer their questions, when I was interrupted.

"Sakura-sama, doesn't need to tell _you, _you assholes_. _Do not doubt Sakura-sama's power. If she wanted to she could pick cars and throw them with ease. If she wanted to she could break buildings with one hand, and with her eyes closed. If she wanted to she could create lif-"

"Konan," I interrupted sharply. "Although, I do appreciate you coming to my defense, I ask of you to refrain from saying unintelligent things about me. As for your questions, I am a bit strong enough to carry a door. You could say, I'm stronger than your average girl." I stood my ground as I saw my answer settling in.

Konan rushed to my side and kneeled again, she bowed deeply with the gesture. "I apologize, Sakura-sama. When I think of you, my head gets a head of itself, and I can't stop my thoughts." A light blush covered her cheeks, as she played nervously with her hands. She gave me a sincere smile before turning to the Akatsuki, "As for you _bastards, _how dare of you to doubt Sakura-sama's awesomeness."

"Awesomeness?" I asked, giving her a puzzled look.

She in return gave me another small smile, "Sakura-sama, I couldn't even begin to explain my feelings for you." Her voice was different, more serious. That in itself told me that there was more to her than her worshiping feelings for me than she was letting on. I narrowed my eyes at her tone, but I kept still.

A tug on my right sleeve made me look away from her, to the person who was clearly agitated. I looked down to see Natsume with his outstretched arms directed at me. I lifted him up and carried him on my hip. He wrapped his arms around me, practically gluing himself onto me.

"Natsume will always love mommy!"

I cringed on the word, _love. _Sure, they were ways of showing the ones you loved affection, but saying it out loud was another thing entirely. I just nodded to his declaration, not answering him back. Somehow that earned me another questioning look from Itachi. If I thought he was going to say something, he didn't to my relief. Instead, he looked away.

"So," I stated, getting to the matter of this peculiar situation, "since Natsume likes you all to a certain point. I'll let you stay for the remaining part of the day, **but **after that, everyone must leave. Understand?" I asked them all, letting my hard gaze make them further understand how serious I truly was about this.

It was one thing to let them stay here for the day, but tomorrow would be too much already. I already had had enough of their presences to last me a lifetime. I wouldn't let them settle themselves into my life any longer. It wasn't a risk I wasn't willing to take.

"If that's what you want, but you can't resist us for long. _That _much I can assure you." Deidara muttered, while running his hand through his hair once again.

I narrowed my eyes at all of them. They weren't getting the message. And they probably never will, judging by Konan's extreme adoration towards me, and Tobi's obvious love for me, Itachi's overprotective nature- that could be said of all of them, even the childlike Tobi- but the fact of the matter is-

- I'm fucking screwed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"S**o, you can come in the evening?" I asked, as I leaned against the wall.

Natsume was in my arms, fast asleep. It wasn't hard as I thought it would be. The child had immediately fallen asleep when I had cradled him in my arms. Unfortunately, that was not the case for the twelve grown men, and woman who we were drilling a black hole on my back.

"That would be perfect, Sakura-san." The man replied, quite confidently.

"Yes, thank you again for accepting to come at such a late notice. And once again, I would like it if you would hurry as fast as you possibly can. I have a lot things I need to do, and it would be more better if you came earlier." I answered, passing the phone to my other ear.

"But we don't want to leave, Sakura!" Tobi whined in the background.

I gritted my teeth in anger. And quickly shot him a look over my shoulder. That only made him whine louder. I thanked the man again before I hung up the phone on the wall. Natsume moved closer to me, and wrapped his small arms tighter against me. It seemed like he couldn't get enough of me. But that could also be said of the others in the living room. I turned around to face them. They were all seated comfortably on my living room, and all of them looked at me with I can only associate _yearn _to. I sighed dramatically at this.

"You will all have to leave. The repair man will be coming at any moment and I would like it to be peaceful and quiet when he arrives, understand?"

Itachi, 'tch-ed', my previous statement, and proceeded to glare at me _even _more intensely.

"Sakura, no! Sakura, no! Sakura, no!" Tobi chanted loudly.

"I'll rather not leave either. I'm quite comfortable at the moment." Pein muttered.

"I like it here as well." Sasori answered.

Deidara only nodded at Sasori's words, and held on tighter to my couch.

"Sorry, gumdrop. No can do. We're staying here," Kisame said, raising his large arm and motioned to all the Akatsuki in the room. He noticed my glare, and laughed instead.

Hidan laughed with Kisame and patted his back roughly. "Couldn't have said it better." When he also noticed my glare now directed at him, he laughed even harder.

The sound of someone stomping alerted me, but I was way too late as two strong arms wrapped themselves on my leg, and with a snake-like motion curled themselves around my limb with strength. "The heck," I snapped, when I looked down. Instantly, my eyes widened on the blue-haired Konan. She, on other hand, just gave me her most defiant face and pouted.

"Konan likes it here, and **no one** can make me leave. No one!" Konan screamed, holding on to my leg.

"We also agree, Sakura."

I jumped upon hearing those voices, that were directly behind me. I looked away from Konan to settle my eyes instead on the other two Akatsuki. They were Kakuzu and Zetsu. I hadn't heard them when I had called the repair man on the phone. They had been deadly quiet in their movements.

Natsume stirred in my arms. I held his head to my shoulder, and reached down to move his hair to the side. His hair was soft to the touch. Then again, he was just a child. It was to be expected for them to have soft hair and features. It still stirred something in me when I looked closely at his face.

He could have passed as my brother when he was a child.

And that scared me more than the Akatsuki ever could.

"Beautiful."

"Yes, it is." I answered, still looking at Natsume's face.

"No, I mean you. Natsume is a cute kid, but you, you're _beautiful._"

"What the-" I snapped when a hand reached out and brushed a strand of hair from my face. I recognized this touch. He had touched me earlier that day. Pein.

"I know I already told you earlier, but I had the feeling I had to say it again." He continued, lowering his hand to his side.

"Don't joke with me," I whispered harshly, pulling myself away from him.

Konan reacted immediately, and pushed him away with one arm alone. Pein staggered back, but found his footing and straightened himself out. I breath a sigh of relief. It didn't go unnoticed by Konan.

"I apologize." Pein said.

"Just, don't do it again." I muttered.

Konan growled like a dog.

I raised an eyebrow.

Silence once again filled the atmosphere. It seemed like they finally realized who I truly was. A cold-hearted bitch with absolutely no feelings whatsoever. All the rumors surrounding my horrible personality were true.

"Now, that you all understand, I'll like you all to leave- _now._" I left no room for arguments as I moved my gaze to the side, but I could still see in the corner of my eye their movements.

Everyone immediately stood up. Even the usual loud Tobi grabbed his things, and stood up. Konan was the last one of the bunch to leave. She reluctantly let go of me. I knew she wanted to at least tell something, but I held my ground. They had to realize that I wasn't the type of girl, or any type of girl actually.

"Haruno-san, we're here."

Swiftly, I looked out the window. There, standing on the front gates of my house were the repair men. Both of them carried some tools, and equipment. They also wore the usual uniform that they always wore. But none of them looked familiar. _Odd, _I thought then I turned to the frozen Akatsuki who were still standing in front of the broken down door.

"We'll leave for now, _only _for now." Pein said, then motioned to all the other members to leave with him.

I nodded at his words. Still, I found it strange that they would leave so suddenly when just moments ago they were whining that they would never leave. I mentally pushed the obvious questions I wanted to ask them, and just pointed them to the other door in the kitchen they could go through instead.

They seem to have gotten the message, and without a second glance at me, they left as quickly as they came. The door slammed close. A smirk plastered on my face when it was finally quiet again. _Finally, peace and quiet. _

"Haruno!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

Hurriedly, I ran to the living room and placed Natsume's sleeping form on the couch. He was still sleeping soundly. Surprisingly, he didn't stir when my hands let go of his soft body. I caressed his face one last time, then I proceed to run out to meet the awaiting repair men.

The soft drizzle of rain welcomed me when I stepped out of my house and into the open. _Strange, _Ipondered only for a moment before the men walked up to me. Their hats were titled in a way that covered half of the faces. The only feature I could see clearly were their mouths.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you for coming on such a late notice. I hope you will forgive me, and fix it easily. I may not know much of thes-"

"Shut up, bitch."

I swirled around, speechless. _What, _I thought, but it was useless. I was already too late. I didn't have much time to react as the unknown man shoved a towel filled with a strange smelling substance into my face. I gasped immediately as the substance burned my face. It was my first mistake in a long line of mistakes. As soon as I opened my mouth in horror, more of the substance filled my throat, knocking me over to the floor.

"Mmmph," I mumbled incoherently into the fabric.

"Shut up, stupid bitch. We're looking for the fucking kid! Where is he?" The man screamed, as he held my head in his two beefy hands.

My knees now felt practically useless. I couldn't move, let alone speak. But I knew- _knew _- with all my heart that could only mumble one word, and only this word. I nodded to tell him I was going to inform of Natsume's whereabouts. A horrible malicious smile touched his lips as he got the message.

"Don't scream, bitch. Just tell me- now!" He screamed directly into my face. With one swift movement, he removed the fabric and tossed it to the ground.

The rush of fresh air into my mouth as I gasped, yet again, felt extremely torturous. Adrenaline rushed into my veins and my eyes started to water. _Fuck, _I thought as black spots filled my vision.

_Natsume, I'm sorry. Brother, I've failed you. _

"Tell me!" The man spit on my face. He brought his face even closer to mine. His disgusting breath smelled of old cigarettes and beer.

A smirk appeared on my lips as I answered him.

"Go to hell, _**fucker. **_"

His next action didn't surprise me. I felt the pain of the slap, and then nothing at all.

Pitch black.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**he taste of blood was overly familiarly to the point that I had memorized it. And it was that, that had awoke me from my unconscious state. It was dark, and only a streak of light landed on my hand. Strangely, I felt safe. More than safe- comfortable. But it didn't last long before I realized that I wasn't alone. There, in the darkness was someone else.

Someone I didn't know. Someone who's breathing was uneven. He or she, whoever it was, took an even deeper breath and once again, it was there. The uneven breathing could only mean one thing. This man lying in the dark with me- wherever the Hell I was - was definitely injured, so much to the point of near death.

I turned around and tried to pin out his exact location. It wasn't long before my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and it came easier then where to find him.

"Where are we?" I asked, and instantly felt the burn in my throat. It had to have been the substance that man had forcibly had shoved into a face. Without thinking, I touched my neck. It hurt even to talk. If I was lucky the pain would vanish in a couple of days. But I had a feeling, I wasn't going to have that much luck.

Not now at least.

"In **Hell**."

My eyes immediately fell on my companion, who was in fact, just beside me. Once his answer registered in mind, I frowned at him. Due to his deep rich voice, I didn't need light to realize that in fact, my fellow prisoner was male. And a adult.

"Hell is a fictional place, and is only considered a legend. Many religions have a certain type of hell-like place where they send their sinners to pay for their bad deeds. Honestly speaking, I have yet to find this place, and I can tell you that with much conviction- we are _not _in Hell." I snapped at him, then brought my eyes to the light.

We were in a room, that much I knew for sure. But where exactly, that much was a mystery.

"Bitch." The man snapped back.

My fists tightened. Anger surged inside of me. I didn't know where I was, and Natsume had fallen into the enemies' hands. Worry filled inside me. It felt foreign; I had never before had felt this _worry _that many people associate to a loved one, but now, it felt all too real to me. I banged my fist against the hard concrete floor over and over again.

Finally, I brought my fist high enough and slammed it one last time. "Fuck," I gasped out, as I felt my wrist break with the impact. My breath was coming in gasps. I was now panting, and my heartbeat moved faster.

"Where are we exactly? And answer me correctly, before I get even angrier." I lashed out at the man beside me. My menacing tone must of have alerted him that I was not joking around because he answered immediately.

"We're in a prison. _**Danzo's **_prison."

My eyes widened again at his answer. _Impossible, _I mentally challenged. Danzo was a crime lord that was wanted in all the country for his evil dealings. He was even rumored to have killed more than hundred people in his lifetime- women and children included. What did this crime lord want with Natsume, a three-year child? Whatever I had thought previously about my brother, was now ultimately worse.

Danzo was _not _a man you could easily get away once you angered him. So, how could my idiotic brother with his three year old child get into a crime lord's clutches? _What did you do, brother? _I thought to myself grimly.

"Haruno!"

I looked up as soon my name was called. My eyes tightened in anger as my eyes fell on the man who had drugged me, and then proceed to slap me into unconscious. The small flashlight in his hands poured light into the otherwise dark prison cell. His lips still had that disgusting smile from earlier.

"Well, well. Nice to see you again." He murmured sarcastically.

"Where is he?" I questioned darkly, jumping to my feet.

"Who could you possibly mean, bitch?" He asked, purposely sounding out the last word for his own pleasure.

"The child."

His smirk grew more pronounced. "Danzo wants to talk to you. I suggest you prepare yourself," he said, ignoring my question, "He's not having a good day, if you know what I mean."

"Very, well." I straightened myself out, and walked up to him. My suddenly calmed state made him raise a eyebrow in question, but he let it go just as quickly. He raised the flashlight closer to my face as I stood before him. My eyes burned in response, but I never moved my hard gaze from his face. I wanted to remember his face because when the time came, he was the first one who I was going for.

It only took him a minute to open the gates, and let me out.

"I like _that," _he pointed to the side of my face that he had slapped me on, and smiled again. I ignored his comment, and followed him quietly down the dark hall.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. Danzo could kill me without a second thought and throw my dead body in the sewer for all he cared. But I had a feeling that he wanted me alive, not dead rotting in the dirty waters under the city. Whatever the reason, I was in deep trouble. I had my brother to thank for that.

And unfortunately, I was his next victim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o say that Danzo was a bit intimidating was a **huge **understatement.

He was exactly like I imagined him. My only surprise was the smile he wore when I entered the room. He'd been waiting for my appearance it seemed, and it irked me to think that this crime lord- mass murderer - was smiling at me. None of the bargains he would offer me would please me in any way. All I wanted was to know of Natsume's condition. Anything else was second priority.

"Move it, bitch." My personal guard snapped at me, pushing me to stand in front of Danzo - who still had _that _same smile on his wrinkled lips.

I slapped his hand away, and cut to the chase. "Danzo - is it? Whatever," I rolled my eyes and continued much to his annoyance. "It seems to me that you want what you clearly **can't **have, but you're stupid to realize that. So, I'm going to tell you loud and clearly: Natsume- the kid - belongs to me, and me only. If you come for him again, and put him even in a _**bit **_of danger, I'll kill you."

No one spoke as my threat settled in the room. My personal guard chocked on his own saliva. When he finally covered, he looked at Danzo - clearly wanting to gauge his reaction. Danzo was after all, a crime lord who didn't take any shit from anyone. But I wasn't kidding when I had proclaimed my threat. I was hundred percent serious.

Danzo examined me like a hawk would look at his next meal. His expression stayed the same, not changing until he must have realized that I wasn't fooling around. He frowned suddenly at my words, but it wasn't long before he did what I least expected him to do.

He laughed.

Danzo - crime lord, wanted in more countries than I could ever imagine, and serial killer - was laughing at my reaction. Weakly, my personal guard joined his boss and laughed as well. I frowned at both of them. This was _not _the reaction I wanted.

A minute passed and their laughs finally settled down. Danzo's smile for earlier appeared again. His entire expression turned into a amused one. He was clearly having fun with the prospect or better yet, the idea that I could kill him. Like his hidden gunmen weren't enough to scary me into submission.

"That, my girl," He sneered, showing his yellowing teeth, "is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. He raised to two fingers, and shook his head once, mouthing 'no'. I didn't have to be a genius to realize what he just did. The red dot that was over my heart vanished immediately.

_That was too close, _I thought as my breathing went back to normal.

"You're right, boss. It's the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard." My personal guard edged on, clearly not having enough of my response. "She- " he pointed at me, then chuckled harder, "-kill you. That's impossible."

"Laugh all you want, but I am not joking." I snarled, clenching my fists. Upon closing my left fist, I hissed at the pain of my broken wrist. "Fuck," I whispered, holding my wrist gently in my right hand.

"Fuuko, you **broke **her fist?" Danzo asked, slowly. Too slowly in fact.

Immediately, the tension arrived in the room, ten fold. "Of course, not." Fuuko stated, bullets of sweat poured down his masculine face. Danzo took note of this, and narrowed his eyes at his servant in obvious annoyance.

I smirked in delight - I knew exactly what I needed to do now to get information out of Fuuko. I just needed to play my cards right, and the information, I, so desperately needed would soon be in my hands. _If _everything played in my favor that is, and it would because I had a feeling that Danzo would act exactly like I wanted him to. But to know that I had to take this performance up a notch was going to be a bit difficult- not impossible- just a bit hard.

"He did it." I stated calmly, pointing to Fuuko. "He broke my wrist because I insulted him earlier - called him a fucker. He even slapped me in the face, Danzo." I continued much to Fuuko's horror.

Danzo's eye moved to Fuuko. "Is this true, Fuuko? I specially ordered you **not **to hurt her. Did you not understand the protocol?"

"I- I didn't do it, I swear. The bitch is lying!" Fuuko yelled frantically. He reached down and grabbed my arm, raising my broken wrist for Danzo to see. "I didn't do it. It's self-inflicted, boss. Look closely, and you'll see."

I snatched my hand away in pain. "Don't touch me." I turned to him, and recited the words I knew would bring Danzo right where I wanted him. "Are you going to let _this _mongrel treat me this way, Danzo. Aren't you suppose to teach _your _pets some manners." I looked right into his eye, "Because by the looks of it, if your men can't follow simple orders- they don't **respect **you as their leader, and you what that means, right? They could betray you at any moment, and that, _could _be your downfall."

"Enough!"

Danzo's quivering frame informed me that I had succeed in my plans. I couldn't stop the smirk that found its way to my lips. This was too easy, much to easy. But it worked, and that was what mattered.

Danzo gripped his fists, tightly. His once calm nature now long gone, and replaced by the crazy eye look he sported now. I had struck the chord I wanted to hit. Danzo - this deadly crime lord - was absolutely frightened by the mere mention of betrayal. It scared him into his core, that much I could tell by his sweat filled face, and harsh breathing.

"F-Fuuko, you **better **be telling me the truth. If you even think of lying to me, I'll kill you." Danzo threatened slowly, watching his servant's face carefully as he received the message. Once this was said, he sat right back down on his chair. His wrinkly long fingers grabbed his wine glass beside him.

Fuuko, on the other hand, gulped audibly. "It's the truth, boss." He said, gripping his fists in rage. I could practically fell the waves of pure rage aimed right at me. But that didn't scare me one bit. I had played my cards just right.

But now I had to finish my move.

"Can I leave now, if you don't have any need for me here."

Danzo's gaze fell on me again, and this time, the same old smirk that appeared earlier was there again. I arched one eyebrow in response. _What the. _"Is there something amusing about this, _Danzo_?" I snapped, letting my anger overrun my rational state of mind.

"You just threatened me, then you accuse my men with betrayal - all with mere words. No one has _ever _done that, let me reassure you. No one has _ever _made me feel that my men would betray me, let alone, kill me. And that in my eyes," He casually raised his wine glass, and with deliberate slow movements, raised it up to his lips, "makes you _interesting._"

I struggled with his statement for a moment before smirking back at him. "It should be eye, not eyes- remember, you only have one. Secondly, if no one has ever informed you of the _slight _possibility that maybe, just maybe, your men can betray you, then you're clearly in way over your head. **You **should already have some soft of feeling that you're not invincible. You're only one man. How many of your men are truly _loyal _to you? And how many are only with for your," I paused, searching for the right word," money?"

"And that is exactly why you're the most interesting woman I have ever met." Danzo said, placing his wine glass on the table next to him. "I have never quite met a woman like you before, Haruno. You and I, we're very alike." Danzo added before turning his attention towards his servant. "Fuuko, let her go."

Fuuko, who had been gaping at my previous statements closed his mouth, and nodded swiftly. "Yes, boss."

"And if I hear that you hurt _one single hair _on her body - I'll kill you myself." Danzo snapped, aiming his loaded gun at Fuuko. Both Fuuko and I stared openly at the sudden weapon presence. Weapon in hand, Danzo stood up and walked down the steps to stand in front of me.

"This _certainly _has been a very interesting visit. I can't wait to see you again, Mrs. Haruno." He muttered, placing his other empty hand on my shoulder. I couldn't stop the shiver of disgust that passed over me. I kept my otherwise bored expression, but he noticed my disgust for him because he lowered his mouth inches from my ear. I tightened my jaw at this. "**We will **meet again. I assure you."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he let me go without sparing me another glance. I breath a sigh of relief as his sinister presence disappeared. Fuuko, like me, wanted nothing to do with him as we both turned to look at one another. I could clearly see it in his eyes. He was scared shitless of Danzo. I couldn't blame him at all. Danzo was one of a kind, definitely not someone you could easily mess it, and live to tell it.

"Let's go." Fuuko grabbed my arm and jerked me from the room.

As he pushed down the hallway, a smirk adorned my face. Everything had fallen to its place, just like I wanted to.

Checkmate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**he ride home was awkward to say the least.

"Are you going to keep pointing that gun at me?" I snapped at Fuuko. I was seated next to Fuuko, who was driving the car with one hand. His other hand was too preoccupied with pointed the gun right at me. His eyes held a glint that I couldn't quite distinguish from anger or plain rage.

"You lied to Danzo - told him _I _broke your wrist. But I didn't, you stupid bitch. I have no fucking idea why the fuck you would do that-," He stopped suddenly, his eyes widened once he realized my course of action.

I looked out of my side window. "I merely played with your boss, and he fell exactly where I wanted him. It was too easy, actually. Boring. _This _is the Danzo everyone is afraid of? How pathetic. I would've found a way to kill him by now," My gaze landed on Fuuko again, "if I were you, that is. Then again, you could, you know."

"You planned everything?" He asked slowly, completely ignoring my answer.

"Of course, and you _both _played in my hands, like puppets. Quite funny, isn't it?" I teased, loving the way he was now gaping like a fish out of water.

"You little bitch," He snarled, aiming the gun at my head. "You planned everything - your broken wrist, your lies, and now _me._" Fuuko couldn't be angrier as he stopped the car right in the middle of a abandoned street. Still armed the gun in his hand, he turned towards me.

"Are you mad at me, Fuuko?" I muttered, closing the short distance between us. I grabbed him with my good hand and gripped his collar with brute force. "Shoot me, let's see what happens. After all, Danzo's not here. He won't know you killed me, right?"

Fuuko hissed at the very notion of killing me. I can now tell distinguish the raw desire that glimmered in his eyes at the prospect of killing me. He wanted to do. He lived for the killing. He was just like Danzo - both sadistic killers that loved the thrill of a kill. Fuuko placed the gun directly on my forehead, and looked into my eyes while doing it.

"_You _can't kill me, Fuuko. Unfortunately, for you and I, I'm currently being protected by your boss, Danzo." I said as I pushed him off of me. I leaned back on my seat and looked at the serial killer next to me. I couldn't stop my hands from shaving in fear.

"Why not?" Fuuko whispered as he leaned his head on the steering wheel. His face had turned a ghostly pale.

"Didn't you hear- I'm under Danzo's protection. _That, _and the fact that were followed by two black cars."

Upon hearing this, Fuuko looked out in the side mirror and gasped loudly. "Shit."

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we. First, I want to exactly why they are men coming after the kid. Why and who is behind this. Secondly, I want _you _to give a message to Danzo from me. Can you do that, Fuuko?" I banged my unbroken fist on the dashboard. That quickly got his attention.

"Whatever, I'll tell you." He placed the gun of the dashboard, and took out a sheet from under his seat. Fuuko pushed the paper into my hands, offering no explanation. I took a quick look and couldn't stop my eyes from widening in absolute horror.

It was a picture of Natsume, and the caption under it shocked me to my very core. One million dollar reward for Natsume, and each day that passes, one more million is added.

"My god," I whispered, throwing the paper on the floor. "Explain this, Fuuko." I hissed at him, grabbing his collar again and pushing him back on his seat again.

"Jesus- woman!" He gasped out as my fingers tightened over his neck. He couldn't fight back because of Danzo's previous actions. Or better yet, mistakes. He now had to pay for his master's mistakes. Which to his defense was not his fault.

"Okay, okay!" Fuuko raised his arms in surrender. "A couple of days ago, Danzo wanted us to search for some kid - we didn't know why, but we followed orders. Then, we found him with some man-" My hands couldn't stop shaking - _this man _had to be my brother.

"Go on," I snapped, "I don't have much patience right now."

Fuuko nodded then swallowed. "We followed them for days when they finally disappeared, and next thing we knew - the kid is here with you, and the man is long gone. He fucking vanished from thin air."

I released my grip from his collar and sank in my seat in cold sweat. _What happened to you, brother?_ Moments of silence passed between us. I couldn't get that image of Natsume's bounty off of my head. It fucking terrified me.

Suddenly, my car door opened. I gasped as the freezing wind touched my bare skin. "What the-" I began, but was cut off when Fuuko yanked me off of my seat. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the car. My breath was knocked out of me.

"What is your message?" Fuuko spit out, tightening his fists on my shirt.

"Wait." I pushed him back a bit, and he let me, believing that I needed air to breath. He was too late when I reached behind him and snatched his gun away. Once in my hand, I aimed it right at him. "Now you listen to me, fucker. Tell Danzo this- ," Without thinking twice, I shot Fuuko in the leg, "-don't fucking underestimate me. And next time, it'll be him, and the bullet I'll shot won't be in his leg."

"You bitch!" He screamed, falling to the ground instantly. Pain mirrored his entire features. Blood slowly pooled on the ground as Fuuko lay on the ground, screaming from the pain. I looked away from the _blood. _Even to this day, I couldn't stand the sight of blood. It brought back **bad **memories.

I threw the gun at him, falling to my knees. I took a deep breath before standing up again, and ran. I could hear from a distance Fuuko's screams of pain, but it didn't matter. I had gotten my point across. Now, Danzo knew that I was someone he couldn't _mess _with. Then again, maybe he wouldn't care what I had done.

But, maybe he would.

My unwavering steps picked up their pace as I turned a corner. Familiar houses appeared as I ran down the street. My hair fell from the neat ponytail I had arranged it in, it now fell down my shoulders. None of this mattered to me, as I continued down my trail. I knew exactly where I was located. A few more blocks and I'd reach my house. Adrenaline pumped in my veins, warming my entire body with the new found energy.

My uneven harsh breathing and loud steps filled the silence. I pumped my arms even faster, as I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't look back- the adrenaline was my fuel, and it carried me further. Gasping, I rounded another corner, coming to my street. _Finally. _After what seemed like a eternity, I stopped in front of my house.

"Mommy!"

My entire frame stilled immediately upon hearing that voice. That voice could only belong to Natsume, my _kid. _I turned towards him, finding him standing in front of my broken door, with tears streaming down his face. His eyes were so red- it had to be from crying for more than half the day. He lifted his arms and ran to me.

"Natsume," I breath out, suddenly exhausted. The adrenaline from earlier was long gone. All I felt was emptiness, and tiredness that seeped deep into me. Black spots formed in my vision, cutting everything to darkness.

I couldn't stop it, as I felt myself falling to the ground.

The last thing I heard were _their _voices- in unison - screaming out the same thing. A small smile appeared on my face. They were here, and they had protected Natsume.

"Sakura!"

Before the darkness could completely overtake me, I uttered the word I wanted them to hear- that described them down to the last syllable.

"Idiots."

.

.

.

.

.

**T**he first thing I noticed when I woke up was that _someone _was touching me. My eyelids opened instantly at the sudden realization. The second thing I noticed was that _this _person who had taken the liberty of touching me, was holding me in their arms, like one usually held a small child. A spark of annoyance lit inside of me. The third thing I noticed was that someone was auguring - more than five people were arguing.

"What is going on?" I yelled, pushing the arms away from me.

"I wanted to hug her next!" Konan screeched.

"It was actually _my _turn," Sasori added.

"Fuck. That. Shit." Hidan yelled.

"Idiots. It was my turn, clearly." Zetsu answered.

"Be quiet!" I yelled at them, turning my attention to Natsume. I had no idea why they were fighting, and wasn't in the least interested.

"Mommy!"

"Natsume," I whispered, settling my eyes on the three year old boy. I opened my arms to welcome him, and he immediately jumped onto me, hugging me tighter than ever before. His small arms wrapped around my neck. His cries were cut short as he covered his face in my chest. His small body shook violently as his cries grew. "Shh," I soothed, gently threading my fingers through his curly hair.

I looked up to find all the Akatsuki giving me odd stares. Clearly confused with their reaction, I heaved a sigh. "What is it now?" I snapped, carefully moving Natsume to my other hip. Natsume hiccupped against me, and yawned. I placed his head on my chest, then ran soothing circles on his back.

"What happened to you, Sakura?" Pein asked, looking at my broken wrist. He settled himself on the couch seat in front of Natsume and I. The other Akatsuki members went to stand beside Pein. The intensity of their stares was unnerving to say the least. The only member of the Akatsuki who was not with them sat beside me- Konan. The others looked right at my face, clearly assessing the situation.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me, Pein." I answered, feeling Natsume fall to asleep on my chest. Pein raised an eyebrow in shock at my answer, but let it go when I continued. "What does matter in this situation is my son. That's all that matters to me."

No one spoke. Even childish Tobi crossed his arms in front of his chest, and examined me carefully. I glared back at them, annoyed at their cross examination.

"Who was it, Sakura?" Deidara asked, pushing his comrades to stand in front me.

I sighed again, becoming even more annoyed. "It was someone who found me interesting, he clearly didn't go out much." I continued, thinking back at Danzo's words.

"What?" Konan gasped, pushing herself into my lap.

"Who was it?" Itachi snapped.

"I'll kill him," Kazuku muttered, waves of rage rolled off of him.

"Who the _fuck _was it - I'll chop him to pieces, starting with his fucking eggs." Hidan snarled.

"This man clearly does not value his life," Sasori whispered.

"This man won't live for long." Zetsu added.

"This man will die a slow _agonizing _death in my hands." Kakuzu hissed.

"This man can't live for long, he must die _soon._" Tobi threatened, gritting his teeth in anger.

"He _touched _you - he _dies." _Kisame snapped, cracking his fingers menacingly.

"No, I'll kill him." Konan snapped back at him, a evil smirk appeared on her face.

"No one will kill him." Pein yelled, shutting everyone up immediately. He cleared his throat and continued on. "_Just _yet." He finished, snapping his fingers at his members to retreat behind him. Upon hearing this, all of the members took a step back. Konan was the only one who stayed rooted to the spot.

"You're going to need our help, Sakura." Pein muttered, looking straight into my eyes. The way he spoke my name gave me shivers on the back of my neck. He savored the way he said my name. There was no mistake about it.

"I know, I have _no _choice now." I said, looking away from Pein, to focus my gaze on the child in my arms. I didn't know if I was going to regret this, but as of right now - this was the _best _and the _only _course of action I needed to take if I wanted to protect Natsume.

I was going to make a pact with ten devils.

Too late to go back now.

"I'm going to need your help."

A smile appeared on all their faces at the same exact time.

"Protect my son and I." I whispered softly.

Pein's smirk couldn't get any bigger. "With pleasure, _my lady._"

Uh-oh.

* * *

TBC


End file.
